The WORST crossover ever!
by Madame Belldandy
Summary: Have a ghost to bust? Wanna pay too much? Who ya gonna call? GHOST SWEEPER MIKAMI! ::


Alrighty! A new story from me! Ok, what you read wasn't the REAL summary! That was just a cute little jingle I wrote for this fic. Yes, this is a Ghost Sweeper Mikami/Oh my goddess! Crossover. Here's the full summary:

_Keichi and Skuld are left alone at the shrine one day. On that very day, poltergeists make themselves known. Skuld maybe a mechanical genius, but ghosts aren't in her line of work. And Keichi is scared silly. So what do they do? They call the worst ghost buster of all time._

And that's basically it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Oh my goddess or Ghost Sweeper Mikami!

-

"Skuld! They're at it again!"

The dark-haired maiden sighed, and went to help the terrified Keichi. This was the fourth time that day that the ghosts that had somehow gotten into the shrine did something to scare the mortal boy. She went into the room, and they were once again throwing random objects around the room. Keichi was cowering in a corner. Skuld walked over to his side.

"I think if we ignore them, they'll go away." She comforted.

Keichi snorted. "Yeah right. You said that 5 hours ago! We need help!"

"Hmm, your right." Skuld said. She grabbed something out of the air, which happened to be a phone book that a ghost was throwing.

She started to flip through random pages, until she found one that seemed to satisfy her.

"Look!" The goddess said, pointing at an ad.

Keichi stared at it in bewilderment. "Mikami ghost sweeping services?"

Skuld nodded. "This might be the answer to our problem!"

"Well, might as well give it a try." Keichi said, and then took out his cell phone.

**Two hours later:**

Skuld and Keichi had been sitting outside for awhile now, still awaiting the arrival of the so-called "Professional".

"What did the ad say about how long it takes for her to get here?" Keichi asked.

Skuld picked up the phone book.

"It says here: 'whenever she damn well pleases.'" She read.

Just then, a truck came to a stop in front of the shrine. A middle-aged woman with long orange hair and a blue dress walked out.

Keichi and Skuld stood up. "What took you so long?!" The half asked, half yelled at her.

Mikami shrugged. "I was making college football bets."

Keichi shrugged. "Fine. Just get rid of the poltergeists."

Mikami walked back over to her truck, and pulled out her brief case.

"This contains my highly advanced ghost catching equipment!" Mikami said proudly.

Skuld's eyes twinkled. "OOOOOH! LET ME SEE!" She said gleefully. She opened the brief case, and then her cheerful face became very crestfallen.

Mikami smirked. "Too surprised for words, eh kid?"

Skuld looked at Mikami like she had two heads. "THIS is the equipment?"

"Yup! Impressive eh?"

"...But these are Dixie cups, Coke cans, bellybutton lint, fake dog doo, a net, and shaving cream!"

"Exactly."

Skuld just remained silent. I don't think anyone in heaven, hell, or earth could be more confused then she was right now.

**One hour later:**

Mikami was now sitting on a lawn chair, reading a random fashion magazine, probably looking for new ways to at least improve some of her ugliness. Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen. Anyway, she had set a "trap", but it was actually the net set up over the fake dog doo in the hallway.

"How exactly will this work again?" Keichi asked.

"Urg, I told you! One of the ghosts will want to play with the dog poo, thus will float under the net, and I will pull on the string making the net fall, and capture a ghost!" The retarded ghost sweeper said, then went back to the magazine. Keichi sighed, then suddenly felt something sticky in his hair. He felt up, and it was the fake dog doo. "HEY! WHY DIDN'T YOU PULL THE STRING?!" He yelled at Mikami.

She looked up. "Huh? I wasn't paying attention."

That was enough to get a big anime fall from Keichi.

**Three hours later:**

After many failed attempts to get the ghosts, the phantoms finally got bored and went off to terrorize another homestead.

Mikami smiled proudly. "I guess my work here is done!"

Skuld glared at her. "What do you mean 'work'? YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Mikami glared back. "Of course I did. NOW COUGH UP THE 1500 BUCKS YOU OWE ME!"

"WHAT?!" Keichi yelled. "YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THAT IN YOUR AD!"

"Oh yes I did!" Mikami retorted. She pulled out the ad, and pointed to the corner, where it said in **VERY ** small print: This will cost 1500 smackers.

"OH THAT'S IT!" Skuld yelled. And with that, the goddess banished Mikami to hell.

And about a second later, Belldandy returned.

"So, what did you both do today?" She asked.

Skuld and Keichi looked at each other.

"Nothing." They said together.

THE END!

-

Yes, I am bored, so I decided to write this one-shot! Please review!


End file.
